The Blood Of Olympus FANFICTION
by CloseToSomethingReal
Summary: Join the members of the Argo II in the final lap of their horrific journey, but no one could have guessed that it would be so difficult, not even Percy or Annabeth, who have been through so much lately.
1. Chapter 1

The blood of Olympus fanfic

(The pov's are Percy, Annabeth, Leo and Jason. I can't find a map with Epirus, so it's approximative. Sorry! HELP! Anyways, enjoy! (I think that is excessive.))

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HoO, the name, the main plot, and anything Rick has written. Please note this is a fanfiction, however it's of a real book. This represents only my opinion.

Chapter I Annabeth

Annabeth had never been happier to feel the sun in her face. Not even when she had gotten out of the labyrinth. She was sick and tired of hot, stale air, fire water and always being hungry. Right now, the best thing in the world was just sitting with Percy, the sun shinning in her eyes.

"I love you." She whispered, knowing that, this time, he could hear her.

"I love you too Wise Girl." He muttered, the wind making it hard to hear him.

"Think we should go join their council?" He asked. The rest of the crew was below deck, discussing the best battle strategy, since there was no wag the giants were going without a fight.

"They managed by themselves for eighteen days. I think they can manage today." Annabeth was taking the day off.

Percy and herself were laying on a pile of blankets in the middle of the deck. Festus the dragon was whirring softly, and there was a gentle breeze blowing. To her, it was paradise.

She was just finding herself falling asleep when Leo ran up the stairs. When he saw them, his eyes grew wide.

"Quick! Wake him up! Everyone's coming!" Annabeth sat up.

"Huh?" She asked, confused.

"You were asleep. And he still is!" Leo gestured to Percy. Annabeth reached over and smacked Percy.

"Wake up!" He sat up, reaching in his pocket for Riptide. He had a crazy look in his eyes, like he thought they were back in Tartarus.

/Seaweed Brain/

She thought happily. She leaned over.

"Hey! Percy! It's okay! You fell asleep. I had to wake you up." He frowned.

"The best way to do that was to slap me?" He asked.

Frank ran up behind the son of Hephaestus, covered in icing. Leo was similarly filthy.

"Why are you covered in frosting?" Percy asked, blinking sleep out of his eyes.

"We had a donut fight." Frank admitted. "Beccause _someone_ forgot the maps." He glared at Leo.

"You forgot the maps. Then what did you do?" Annabeth demanded, narrowing her gray eyes.

"I guess nothing!" Leo grinned.

At this point, Annabeth wanted to walk up and slap Leo for being so stupid.

"Ugh! Are we going to defeat Gaea or not?" She demanded, fed up.

"Everybody, back downstairs. We're having a real meeting."

Once they were all belowdecks, Annabeth pulled out an old fashioned map. She pointed to the Ionian Sea.

"Here we are." She announced, frustration making her voice tight and harsh.

"Here's Athens. Now, we need to plan what we're going to do. I think we should mostly stick to the sea, because it's easier on the Argo II. However, Percy can't keep us going forever. So, when required, we fly. In the mean time, Jason is on scouting duty. If you see anything, you come back and warn us. The rest of us, help out when we can." Leo looked at her.

"But what happens when we get Athens? Percy and Jason will be exhausted." Annabeth hadn't thought of that.

"Oh come on Leo! I went through Tartarus! I think I can handle controlling the sea. If I feel tired, I'll jump in!" Percy cried indignantly. Annabeth looked at him, and she knew he was thinking of Akhlys, and how he had forced the tide of poison back at the goddess. It had been terrifying. It had also reinforced what Athena had told her, about never being able to trust Percy after he went to the Romans.

"So that's fine and dandy, can you stop getting mad at us? I have more donuts!" Frank asked. Annabeth grinned.

"Bring it, Zhang!" She called. Frank threw a donut at her, then placed the giant plate in the middle of the table. Percy grabbed a blue one and went to eat it, making her wonder how much if the plan he had actually listened to.

"Percy! We're having a donut fight! No eating the donuts!" She called.

"Oh. In that case," he chucked the donut at Jason. Then it was chaos. The air was filled with flying pastries. Annabeth's hair was full of it in no time. The plate just kept making more donuts. Annabeth ran up behind her ridiculous boyfriend and smacked a donut in his face. He spun around, laughing. Then Piper dropped an ice cube down Annabeth's shirt. Her eyes grew wide. Percy lifted his hand, and the ice cube flew out of her shirt and chased Piper around the room.

"Water cont-" he was cut off by Jason's flying donut hitting him in the face. Suddenly, a timer went off.

"Okay! That's the end!" Frank yelled. Everyone stopped throwing donuts.

"Okay. That was fun." Annabeth announced.

"Duh." Hazel told her.

"Let's go upstairs." Annabeth said, eager to be back in the sun.

"Okay, but don't you want a shower?" Piper asked, confused.

"Hello? Are you stupid? My boyfriend's the son of Poseidon. I'll just jump!" Then Annabeth ran up the stairs.

Once she got to the edge of the boat, she sent up a silent prayer to Percy's dad in hopes that there wouldn't be any monsters under her. Then she jumped off the edge.

SPLASH! She hit the water.

"Ack! That's cold!" She yelped. Percy laughed.

"You could have just waited for me to warm it up." He told her, then jumped in.

"Oh! That is cold!" He laughed, coming up to talk. He was wet, and there was frosting in the water around him.

"I'll fix that!" He declared. Then Annabeth felt the water heat up.

"And it's just around you, so you won't affect the ecosystems." He told her. Percy would make a great animal activist. Just then, Piper jumped in, Jason being dragged behind her.

"Pipes, I really don't like wa-" SPLASH! They both came up, laughing and spitting out water. Then Frank jumped in.

"Uh" Hazel started to say, but then Leo came up and pushed her in.

"WE'RE ALL GOIN' SWIMMING!" He yelled, then jumped in. Soon we were all soaked and laughing so loud, the people in Epirus could have heard us. Then Leo thought he discovered a problem.

"The hull is higher than we can reach! We're stuck!" Percy laughed.

"How 'bout this?" Then he shot up like a rocket. The moment he left the water, he was dry. "Here!" The rest of us shot up on spurts of water, which then threw the others on the deck. Unlike Percy, Annabeth and the others were wet.

"Jason, you look like a drowned rat!" Percy laughed.

"I don't like water." He answered simply.

"Okay. If this is what you did while we were away, it's a wonder you made it to Epirus." Annabeth joked, though part of her was worried. What if they kept being distracted, and then they failed against Gaea?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II Leo (It's a pretty short chapter, but I find it kinda heavy. So, hopefully the next one will be longer.) Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HoO, the name, the main plot, and anything Rick has written. Please note this is a fanfiction, however it's of a real book. This represents only my opinion.**

**-CloseToSomethingReal**

Leo swore that Percy and Annabeth were nocturnal. They spent most of their first two days back on the deck, sitting in the sun. It was annoying. Of course, the first day, they all had been sitting in the sun. But still! It bugged Leo, because after all this mess was fixed, he had one more thing to do. One that he found almost as important. Saving Calypso. Man, he hadn't really thought of her for a while now. But he never wanted to forget her! It just hurt to much to think of her. The one girl who had actually liked him, and he had to abandon her on an island. How did Percy live with that? Maybe he thought she was off her island prison already. Either way, Leo was going to have a chat with him. Very, very soon. In the mean time, Leo had a ship to manage. Not only did he have to make sure everything was working properly, he had to install that astrolabe. Leo knew that was the only way he would ever find Ogygia again.

"Hey Leo! What's wrong?" Jason has walked right up to him without Leo even noticing.

"Uh, nothing." Leo didn't feel like sharing.

"Dude. You having girl troubles?" Leo jumped.

"How did you- I mean, of course not!" /Man. I blew it./ Leo thought to himself.

"Hey. It's okay. You can talk to me." Jason told him.

Leo took a deep breath. "You know the story Annabeth told us, about Ogygia?" Leo asked. Jason nodded. "Well, I kinda got stuck there when Khione blasted me into the sky. And I kinda fell in love with an immortal girl who is trapped on the island."

Jason gaped. "You fell in love with Calypso?"

"Yeah." Leo told him.

Percy walked over. "You met Calypso?" He asked, confused. "I thought she was freed!" Leo's patience snapped. This from the boy who abandoned her.

"Well, she's not. And what can you say? You spoke to Zeus about it, then left it up to his mercy. Since when does Zeus have mercy?"

Jason looked offended. "Hey! That's my dad!" He cried indignantly.

"Sorry, man. But it's true." Leo told him. Jason nodded. "I guess your right. Go on!" Percy, during this time, was standing there with a guilty look on his face. /Serves him right./ Leo thought. /he abandoned her and moved on with his life. He has a girlfriend now. /

"Dude. It's not like you think. By the time I got to Ogygia, Annabeth had already kissed me and made it pretty clear she liked me. And I already knew I was head over heels." Leo sighed. He guessed that he would have done the same, if he already had someone like Annabeth when he landed on Ogygia. And Percy had done his best… "Besides, I had like, four months with my family, friends and Annabeth after that promise, then Hera plucked me up and threw me across the country. Remember?" Percy was clearly trying to battle down guilt, and Leo forgot what he decided and dug in harder.

"Only four months?" He scorned. Percy hung his head, clearly hoping Leo wouldn't see that his eyes were pricked with tears of guilt. Leo didn't care. "In four months, I had most of the Argo II done! Four months means 122 days! Four months mean 16 weeks! That's plenty of time! You were just to selfish and absorbed in your own happiness and glory to care!" Percy was actually crying now, which surprised Leo. He had never seen Percy cry, not even when he thought they would die in Tartarus, when he was clinging to that ledge, hopelessly out of reach. But now tears were streaming down his face. That caused Annabeth to come over.

"What did you do Leo?" She demanded. Jason looked at him. "Lay off! He's gone through enough these past months!" "What happened?" Annabeth asked again.

"Leo won't leave Percy alone about Calypso. You know, abandoning her…" This time, Annabeth was really mad. She reached for her dagger, then remembered she didn't have it. Leo personally found her new sword scarier. It looked like it was made of bone.

"You see this, Valdez?" She asked, pointing to the sword. "This is drakon bone, given to me by Damasen, the only friendly giant. That was when we were in Tartarus, traveling with Bob. Anyways, like celestial bronze, imperial gold and silver, it's plenty deadly to monsters. It'll be deadly to you, like any sword. If you don't lay off my boyfriend, you'll find out what this blade tastes like."

Percy looked up, his eyes still bright. "Leave me alone, Leo. I'm sorry for her, but I'll never regret leaving, even if I die a thousand deaths because of it. You know why I left? It wasn't just Annabeth's quest, or my prophecy. It was Annabeth. She is the love of my life, and the reason I am alive, for more reasons then one. You could never understand how much I love her. You could never imagine the reasons I love her. You could never dream of the reasons I owe her my life. I love her more than life itself, because she is my life. If I ever doubted my decision, the doubt vanished when I saw Annabeth again and when I saw the damage me leaving would have caused. Also, I wouldn't talk. You abandoned her too. I know she told you no man finds Ogygia twice. Why did you leave her?" Leo stared at the guy. His girlfriend shows up, and suddenly he's the king of OUCH! and romance. Leo could just watch Annabeth melt in front of him.

"Smooth, Jackson. How do we know you're not just saying that? You've left one girl, who says you won't leave this one?" Percy's eyes, still wet, now glowed with rage.

"You dare accuse me of such a thing?" He grabbed Riptide.

"Yeah. Kill me. Prove your exactly like all the other heroes. I'm sure Hercules and Theseus would have done the same." Leo challenged.

"I am not Hercules, though I would call him Heracles, I'm Greek, nor am I my brother, Theseus. I will not be called a hero, if that is what it means. I, unlike Theseus, will not abandon Annabeth, as Theseus abandoned Ariadne. I will not kill my family, as Heracles did. And I will not use violence to solve my problems. Now lay off!" Leo had something to say, but Piper walked up and put her hands over his mouth.

"One word, Valdez, and you can forget Percy. You'll find out how well I can use my sword." She promised. Leo backed down, for now.

**(Sorry. I told you it would be short. Anyways, don't stop! Keep reading! Unless I haven't posted the next chapter. That could cause a problem… **

**~CloseToSomethingReal (sorry. I'm an admin on a page, and have to get used to signing like that.))**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III Annabeth. (Again!) (Sorry if you didn't like that last chapter, I just had to do it. If I were Leo, it's what I would do. I know that's kind of oc'ing him, but it's something I could see him doing. That and it gave me a chance to write a really romantic Percabeth part. I thought it was cute, make of it what you will. ~Featherflower) Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HoO, the name, the main plot, and anything Rick has written. Please note this is a fanfiction, however it's of a real book. This represents only my opinion. Annabeth had never heard her boyfriend sound so deep. His affection generally went as far as "I love you" and a kiss. But that was adorable. Right now, all Annabeth knew was she was VERY mad at Leo. He just wouldn't back down. She couldn't believe what he had said those things about Percy! And Percy had almost stood for it. She wanted to kill him, but Piper had declared the matter closed. For the moment… After the excitement, Annabeth went to her bunk. She didn't have her Laptop anymore, but she had made a couple drafts she wanted to work on. She had a few tiny details to work out on Mount Olympus still, and she wanted to be ready. Then she heard a knock at her door. "Who is it?" She asked, touching the hilt of her sword. After almost being killed by Arachne in Tartarus, she didn't want to be caught off guard. "Hazel!" Annabeth heard her friend call. "Oh, come in!" She called, shoving her work to the side. Hazel opened the door, and her and Piper walked in. "We had planned a girls party for when you got back." Hazel explained. "Cool! Lets do it!" Annabeth needed something to lift her spirits. Also, she was still mad, so a party would help her calm down. Piper was holding several bottles of pop, and Hazel had some snacks. They laid the the food out on Annabeth's desk, and sat down on her bed. "So! What are we going to do now?" Piper brightened. "I'm glad you asked." She held up a karaoke machine. "We all know Leo has secret dance parties. Lets one up him." Annabeth grinned. "You're on, beauty queen." Annabeth wasn't sure what time it was when Piper and Hazel left, but she knew it was around dawn. "Great." She muttered. Now she would be to tired to keep watch. Splash! A wave of cold hit Annabeth in the face. She shrieked and sat up, dripping. Percy was standing over her, laughing. "You wouldn't wake up! I heard you playing karaoke, so I figured you'd sleep through me calling. Also, I brought you some hot chocolate." Percy handed her a steaming cup, and then snapped his fingers. She was instantly warm and dry. "Thanks, but was that necessary?" She asked, sipping the blue, chocolatey beverage. "Come to think of it, no. But it was fun!" Percy told her. She sighed and got out of her bed. "Okay. Get out! I have to change." Percy left the room, probably going to get himself some hot chocolate. Once Annabeth was properly dressed, she made her way to the deck. Percy was waiting, sipping his hot chocolate and wearing his flannel pyjamas. "What's with the pj's?" She asked, laughing to herself. "If I've gotta sit on deck all day, I'm gonna be comfy." He answered. Annabeth felt bad for forcing her boyfriend into days of hard, long work. But apparently Percy could tell what she was thinking, because he grinned. "Hey. It gives me a a chance to try to talk to my dad. I haven't done that since I thought he was Neptune!" He ran off, and Annabeth waited for Leo and Frank to come and help with the guard duty. All was going great, so, of course, something had to go wrong. At least, that was how Annabeth's life went. She turned around to the sound of Percy crying out in pain, and saw her boyfriend sailing towards her, his face startled and red with blood. Annabeth hadn't even seen what hit him. "Percy!" She shrieked, running to his aid. His face was red and bruised already. "Percy! What is it!" She cried. "Rainbow was enthusiastic to see me. That's all." Annabeth looked over the side, and, sure enough, the hippocampus was floating there. "Oh Rainbow." Annabeth muttered, laughing. "You sure have us a scare." The hippocampus snorted. He seemed to be motioning ahead. Then Annabeth realized that there were two of the fish tailed horses. "Do you want to show us something?" She asked. Rainbow nodded. Annabeth ran to get Percy, who was chewing on a piece of ambrosia. "He wants to show us something." She told him. He glanced up. "We won't both fit on him anymore." She laughed. "There are two of them!" He stood. "Okay. Lets go." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV Percy

Disclaimer- I don't own PJO, HoO, the name, the main plot, and anything Rick has written. Please note this is a fanfiction, however it's of a real book. This represents only my opinion.

Percy didnt know what to think. He hasn't seen Blackjack since Kansas, and now his brother's hippocampus comes to visit him. He wondered what Rainbow wanted to show him. So, off he went, over the side of the ship, Annabeth in tow.

Rainbow and his friend swan for about ten minutes, then stopped. Then, suddenly, they disappeared from under them. Fast as thought, Percy summoned some air bubbles, and they plunged under. He figured there was a reason they were sinking, and he was half hopeful he knew who had sent the hippocampi. One of the people he wanted to see most; second to his mom. Poseidon.

He got to the ocean floor, and stopped dead. Something wasn't right. It was his dad, but Poseidon wasn't smiling. He was wearing armour, and was glaring at him.

"Dad?" Poseidon continued to glare in silence. Annabeth arrived next to him. The man looked at the two of them.

"Good. You're here. Now I can deliver the message." Percy stared at him.

"Dad!" Annabeth pressed her lips to his ear.

"Percy. That isn't Poseidon! That's Neptune!" Percy cursed himself for being so stupid.

"Arg!" Neptune cried, his armour disappearing momentarily.

"That's Poseidon!" Percy exclaimed, eager to finally have SOMETHING right. Neptune snarled.

"You insufferable children!" He yelled. Percy changed his mind.

"Not Poseidon! Poseidon isn't rude." Percy was really tired of these Greek/Roman people. And he already wasn't impressed with this sea god wannabe.

"Mind your manners, child. If it weren't for Minerva getting upset and turning into Athena and these gods awful headaches your father keeps sending me, I wouldn't pass this message. He says that, this time, it's different. You will not be alone in the war. And also, some cryptic information you'll probably understand later. The water can heal, but the ocean can kill. And Perseus Jackson, your father would appreciate an Iris-Message, as well as your mother. And tell them the truth." Percy hadn't really thought of telling his parents about the "adventure" he and Annabeth had "enjoyed". He nodded, and Neptune sent a current underneath them, sending them back to the surface.

When they got to the ship, everyone was panicking.

"Ack! TheresbloodonthedeckandPercyandAnnabetharegone!" Piper yelped. When Percy heard her, he started laughing. Annabeth joined his laughter, and Frank, watching over the helm, did too. Piper turned, and Percy could see this because he got the water to boost him and his girlfriend, and she shrieked at Frank. "

You think I'm FUNNY?" She demanded. Frank nodded.

"Look." Piper glanced over the edge.

"Your Alive!" She yelled. Percy got the water to throw them onto the deck, but to his surprise, he didn't feel as much of a tug in his gut. He hasn't ever since he'd turned the tide of Akhlys's poison Asleep, the wolf house training with Lupa, Camp Jupiter, on a quest to Alaska, Camp Jupiter again, the ocean, Mare Nostrum, Rome, TARTARUS, Epirus; Greece, and now, the Ionian Sea, sailing to Athens." Chiron and the Wine god stared at him.

"Tartarus." They repeated.

"Yep! Such a ROMANTIC date with Annabeth." He joked. "Empousai, Arai, a friendly Titan and a friendly giant, Akhlys, a not nice Polybotes, Nix, more titans and the doors of death. Fun!" Chiron smiled.

"I'm glad your alive. You should call your parents." Percy nodded, hoping the lines would be open.

"I should. Gotta go!" He slashed the mist and pulled out a drachma.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Sally Jackson, Upper east side Manhattan." This time, the rainbow shimmered and he was met by his mothers crying face...

She was, as it turned out, crying because even Poseidon didn't have any news about their son. Percy discovered this after his mom stopped hyperventilating.

"Where. Have. You. BEEN?" She then demanded. He told exactly the same thing he had told Chiron, with the same reaction, but more panicking. Strangely, his mom's voice never rose above a quiet tone of talking, no yelling.

"Mom. Listen. This is a dangerous quest. I don't want to scare you, but part of the prophecy is To Storm Or Fire The World Must Fall, and, Piper thinks that means, one will defeat Gaea, and one will, um, die. And, either Jason or I are storm. Leo's fire." Again, his mom freaked, but stayed quiet.

"Mom, what time is in New York?" He asked. Sally smiled.

"Seven pm." She told him.

"Then surely no one is sleeping! Why are you so quiet?" His mom kept beaming.

"I meant to tell you when you got home, but if there's a chance you won't" his mom nodded.

"I found out about a week or two after you went missing." She told him. Then Paul seemed to that Sally was talking to something, but he couldn't see what.

"Why are to talking to a rainbow?" Sally sighed.

"Could you get rid of the Mist?" She asked. Percy smiled and snapped his fingers. He'd had Chiron teach him how to do the trick Thalia had done at Westover hall, and also how to just plain remove the Mist. Paul gasped.

"That's not a rainbow. Percy! You're alive!" Percy grinned.

"Right. And, this is NOT a rainbow. It's and IM." Paul shook his head.

"An IM is on the computer." Percy laughed.

"Demigodly IM. Iris-Message. If you've got a drachma, a rainbow and Iris isn't to busy, she'll connect you." Paul nodded again.

"So!" Sally interrupted.

"If this isn't a blanket, would you like to see your sister? Well, half-sister." Percy nodded, cursing Hera under his breath for taking him away from his family.

"One minute. I should get Annabeth. She must have known." Sally smiled.

"We'll wait." He ran off to find his girlfriend.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Annabeth! Annabeth! ANNABETH!" He yelled. She was on deck, clearly focused on whatever she was doing, because she didn't hear him until he yelled.

"What?" She asked, but a smile played on her lips, and Percy knew she had guessed his news.

"My mom wants you meet my sister! Or rather, I do." Percy didn't say it quiet enough for Leo. Or Piper for that matter, although Percy didn't know why she was awake when she was supposed to be on duty that night.

"You have a sister?" She squealed. Leo started grinning and ran off to get Frank, Jason and Hazel.

"Well. I guess mom gets to meet the seven." Percy laughed. Annabeth smiled and whispered.

"Not if you lock the door" Poseidon seemed to guess the worst.

"Percy. Is she okay?" He asked, clearly thinking that she'd died or something.

"Yeah, barely. Listen, this is more detailed then I told my mom. The floor led straight to Tartarus, and when we were rescuing her and the Parthenos, well, no one noticed that she had a spider web on her foot. Arachne fell into Tartarus, and dragged Annabeth, and me, in with her." Poseidon gasped.

"And you lived!" He cried.

"Yeah, but dad, something weird happened while we were down there. Akhlys tried to kill us with liquid poison, and, I could" Poseidon nodded, like he had known this was coming.

"But, if my - ah, other form hasn't told you, you won't be alone. Sorry I couldn't come, but it was outside my little zone Zeus has allowed. Nep- er, he is allowed anywhere in the sea. Jupiter sounds way better at the rule making. But we'll be with you for the war." Percy smiled, reassured that if he died, it would be with his family. At least, part of it. He wouldn't want Sally or Paul there, albeit, that would be one way to make sure Gaea was defeated. Sic Sally on her after the earth goddess caused her son's death.

"Percy, you should go. Your friends will need you soon." Poseidon said, as though sensing his thoughts. Percy nodded grimly, still focused on his earlier thoughts, and cut the connection.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V Jason

Disclaimer: This is only a fanfiction of the Blood Of Olympus, I don't own the Title, characters or main plot.

So, while Percy ran around Iris-Messaging his family, Jason was left with the cold reminder that his only family was Thalia, and she was always busy with the hunt. How did he know this? He'd Iris-Messaged her before, and generally could only talk to her for about five minutes. He was also stuck "scouting", which meant Annabeth was trying to find him something to do. Not that Jason resented either of them. Annabeth was doing to best she could, and Percy, well, if he had family, it was his right to call them. That and, the whole ship had missed them when they were gone. But, as much as he knew it was selfish, Jason couldn't help being a little resentful.

In spite of this, he continued to fly around the ship, which seemed to be shrouded by mist, but not the magical kind. He squinted, trying to see better. Sadly, he came face to face with a gryphon. He yelled in surprise. The gryphon squawked and lunged forward. Jason swung the sword, and the gryphon disappeared. Unfortunately, there were a WHOLE bunch more. That's when Jason realized that he was way to far from the ship. Like, fifty feet up and one hundred feet away. He yelled for Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, anyone really. But no one could here him. But then, the gryphon spoke, which Jason hasn't even known they could do that. Even more shocking was, only one of them spoke, but it managed to have a conversation  
"Will he do?"  
"He is not preferred."  
"But will She accept him? We cannot mess up! She would kill us all!"  
"Perhaps. She needs another. A girl."  
"True. We will find one soon. Will this boy do? What is your name, boy?"  
Jason discovered he had one chance. One chance to excite them so he could escape.  
"I AM preferred. My name, you should know, is Percy Jackson."  
He cringed, because he knew he looked nothing like his Greek cousin. Nico would have had a better chance at that. But the Gryphons seemed convinced. They started shrieking excitedly, they never seemed to consider that Percy was the son of Poseidon, and Jason was flying. So, in their moments of celebration, he sent up a silent prayer to Poseidon or Neptune or whoever would answer. He also hoped that Percy would notice him hit the water. He released the air, and plummeted down towards the sea, praying to ALL the gods that he would survive the fall of fifty feet.

To be sure he did, he slowed down before hitting the water. But, he realized that he couldn't swim. Rome's fear of water meant that he couldn't get back up to the surface. He watched, horrified, as the turquoise blue of the sea turned darker and darker, before his vision faded and he was transported to where Reyna, Nico, and Coach Hedge were.

"Di Angelo! Are you ready yet?" Coach shouted. The surroundings were dismal. They were on a barren, dead landscape, with no cover at all. Worse, Nico was slumped against the Athena Parthenos, just barely conscious. Jason knew he was because he answered Coach's question.  
"Does it look like it?"  
Reyna frowned and glanced back, as though she thought someone was following them.  
"Remember last time we stopped?" She demanded. "Gaea almost killed us and claimed the statue." Nico sighed.  
"She forced me to do far to long of a jump. We're in America." Nico announced. Reyna gaped at him.  
"From England to America? Where in America?"  
"The closest destination, or I would have died or fell unconscious. Maine."  
Reyna nodded thoughtfully. She was tired, and frustrated that they had to stop. Jason could tell. Nico clearly could too.  
"Look. Give me a few hours, and we'll set out again."  
Coach Hedge turned.  
"Cupcakes. We don't have a few minutes." Jason looked and wanted to scream. A huge horde of monsters were headed right for his friends.


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI Percy

Disclaimer: i don't own the Blood of Olympus, just this Fanfiction  
(I know that was short, but I don't care!)  
Percy walked on to the deck, wondering what Poseidon had meant. He pondered that, until he realized something wasn't right.  
"Where's Jason?" He demanded. Piper looked at him funny.  
"Weren't you listening? He's scouting!" She cried. Percy shook his head.  
"No he isn't. He's in the water." Everyone looked at him like was crazy, but he was already pulling off his shirt to jump of the side. The only time he paused was to throw the orange, gods it was good to be back in HIS colour, shirt, and throw it at his girlfriend. He didn't know why, but that seemed like a good idea. Then he was over the side.

Maybe it was stupid, but Percy needed speed, so he threw every bit of his power, except the breathing water part, so he wound up soaked. For some reason, the water was as cold as ice. Within no time, his breathing was laboured and heavy, and he was stiff with cold. But he kept swimming, forcing the water to keep him moving.

He found his cousin floating about thirty feet down, one hundred feet away from the Argo II. Percy knew that speed was more important than he had thought. Jason was pale and sickly looking already, and he seemed smaller than normal, even though Jason was actually taller than him.

With the son of Jupiter in tow, Percy had to stick above the water, which wasn't a problem; if it weren't for the speed he was traveling at. His face was red and stinging, with snowflakes, really? Snowflakes, on his eyelashes. But he just kept going.

He arrived at the Argo II, sprang onto the deck, crouched down, and started working on extracting the water from his friend's lungs. But, in spite of the warm sunshine, Percy felt his body growing more and more numb, until the pressure to breath was just to much to bear! The cold pressed on his lungs, and he thought desperately,  
/I have to get the water out of Jason's lungs!/  
But it was to late, the floor of the Argo II was coming closer and closer…

"Percy! Percy!" Annabeth called.  
/Now she comes./ He thought to himself. /Now that…/ His thoughts stopped, and blackness closed in further, until he couldn't see anything, and his hearing was cut off.

"Prepare for WAR!" Clarisse shrieked. The Romans were standing atop of Half-Blood hill, prepared for war. "TAKE THEM! GET THE GREEKS! THEY HAVE RAGED WAR!" Octavian yelled. In response, Clarisse muttered some unflattering comments about donkeys and Octavian's mother. The vision flickered, and Percy wondered why. Whenever he dreamt about things that were actually happening, there was never a break in the vision. Then he ran up to Octavian.  
/If this is a vision of what's really happening, I CAN'T HURT HIM!/  
He slapped the scarecrow kid, and he recoiled.  
/This definitely isn't real./ He thought. The Romans began charging. However, Percy knew not all the Romans had orders to attack, so the fact that all of them charged just made it more obvious. So Percy didn't panic when the Greeks were all defeated and laying, dead or dying. Octavian shrieked out for victory, and Percy laughed. The laughed fractured the dream, and his vision turned black.  
"I'm NOT stripping him, no matter HOW soaked he is! What if he wakes up?" That was Annabeth's voice. Piper laughed, at least, Percy guessed it was Piper. He couldn't open his eyes, so he couldn't be sure. He was still very cold. However, it was slightly better.  
"Just being in the engine room won't fix everything! We need a better idea. Lips are NOT meant to be blue." Piper declared. Annabeth laughed, but she sounded more worried than amused.

/I have to get up!/ He thought, hearing the sound of Jason's laboured breathing. Every gasp ended in a cough. A deep, hoarse, racking cough. Jason still had the water in his lungs. Unless Percy could get up, it was going to remain there. /The water can Kill./He thought. Surely this wasn't what Poseidon meant! But if it was, that meant Percy needed to get up and help. He moved to stand up, but he didn't get far before the paralyzing voice of Gaea entered his head.  
"Stop,little hero. Only you can save the boy. If you stop, this war doesn't have to happen. You could die! Or your beloved, Annabeth. Leave Jason Grace. Let him die. You will suffer less."  
Percy ignored her, and tried to stand. It was harder than he expected, but he at least managed to open his eyes. He was met by huge grey eyes, inches from his own. Then the kiss met his lips. He closed his eyes fast; he was not quite fast enough for his girlfriend.  
"Percy!" He opened his eyes again.  
"Percy is not able to come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP!" In response, Annabeth kissed him again.

Piper sat in the corner, staring intently at Jason.  
/Without you, Jason Grace will die./ That thought forced him to stand. The horrible cold felt like someone was forcing ice daggers through his body. Annabeth tried to stop him, but he moved past her like a robot.  
He made it to Jason, who was still hacking, his chest convulsing with the effort it took to get just the to amount of air in. Percy realized that he really hadn't gotten very much water from Jason's lungs at all.  
/Drowning on land./ He thought. It was a terrible fate. One that Percy could save him from. He felt the terrible chill trying to take over again, but he fought against it, and slowly extracted the water from his Roman cousin's lungs. It was slow work.


	7. Chapter VII

**Guys****, I realized that this fanfiction is taking place in July, and the solstice is in June. So the meeting ****taking place tomorrow (Fanfiction time) is just an emergency one.****Sorry**

**~Featherflower**

Chapter IIX  
Jason  
Jason's dreams were plagued with terrifying revelations and the voice of Gaea, urging him to give up.  
/Isn't life hopeless, Jason Grace? Why fight your destiny? You will die, eventually, and be consumed by the Earth. Why not now?/  
That shouldn't have tempted him, but it did. Why bother with fighting? They would die anyways.  
/No./ He thought to himself. /I want to live!/

/Fine, little one. Perhaps a look into the future will change your mind./ Gaea's voice was cold and hard and raspy, intruding on Jason's sanity. He thrashed in his sleep, and the Earth Mother sent him a plague of images to shatter his mind.

He saw Percy and Annabeth with a man he didn't recognize, facing a giant who laughed and played like the Demigods (and strange man), were toys. Whenever any water was used, it turned a vile green. Since the strange man looked a lot like Percy and could control the water as well, Jason assumed it was Poseidon, the Greek God of the Sea.

The vision changed to Piper, completely surrounded by giants. She fought and spoke valiantly, but anyone could see she was about to be overwhelmed. He screamed and ran towards her, but in his dream he could do nothing.

/Wounded,/ Gaea began. /or dead. All of this can be avoided, if you give up./

Jason thought for a moment. Gaea had made the vision. Surely they weren't real. They weren't real! He wouldn't give up.

/I will save the worst for a surprise, Jason Grace. I send you back to the life of pain and suffering you have chosen./

Jason woke, coughing and choking. Percy, dressed in his pyjamas, stood over him.

"Calm down! They're a tiny bit of water in your lungs still. I must have missed it. Either way, it wouldn't have killed you."

"We're am I? In the Nymphaeum?" Jason gasped out. "Wait! Gryphons. They attacked me. I fell in the water…"

Percy grinned. "I got you out of the sea, but you had water in your lungs and both of us passed out from cold."

"Why were you cold? You didn't even have to get wet!" Jason asked in confusion.

"I kinda threw that power out the window to get the speed to save you miserable butt. Now, I'll get that water out of your lungs. Are you well enough to come up on deck? Boreas is ordering us all present for a meeting. When an immortal says that, you listen. Unless its Ares."

Jason nodded, then coughed. Percy lifted his hand, and a small stream of water came out of his lungs. He was still numb with cold, but it was easier to breath.

"Let's go."  
Jason stood and walked towards the stairs, Percy following him.

When they got to the prow, Boreas was waiting for him. "Jason Grace. I remember you." He looked angrier, but that was understandable. His children were dead, and he was on Gaea's side now. Would he listen to reason? Piper was kneeling in front of him.

"Please, Lord Boreas. We had no choice!" Piper pleaded.  
"I will not kill you. I do understand that Khione and her brothers were not following the orders. However, in order to take revenge, you shall come with me. You and your boyfriend, Jason Grace." Boreas didn't make his words sound very reassuring. Piper stared at him.  
"But… we're on a quest! We can't come with you!"  
Boreas laughed, his voice hard. "It wasn't an option, daughter of Love."

Jason realized what would happen, but he couldn't react anyways. Boreas snatched him up, and Jason dissolved into a cloud of snow molecules. He heard Piper shriek, but she clearly escaped. He heard the /shink/ of Percy's ballpoint pen. Then he swirled away, and he figured the Boreas was shortly behind him.

It wasn't like he wanted to leave. He couldn't control this form. Then, the fact that he was composed if freezing molecules got to him. He passed out from the cold and pressure in his ears.

"We made it." Reyna breathed. "From Epirus to Long Island. In two days." The air was humid, and it was around midnight. It amazed Jason that they were seven hours apart. Nico yawned.  
"Yeah. Finally." There was a bitter edge to his voice, and Jason remembered that Nico had left Camp Half-Blood. /Love does not always make you happy./ The voice of Cupid echoed in his head. Nico's worst nightmare was probably returning to the place where he was unwanted, disgraced, and most of all, the place that he had no where to break down. /I left Camp Half-Blood because of love./ Jason remembered. Nico'd convinced everyone, even Annabeth, that he loved her, when in reality, it had been Percy. All along, the demigod Nico most admired was the Son Of The Sea God. But he'd grown up in a time when saying that out loud was a sin. So the Son of Hades had hidden from everything and everyone in hopes of protecting himself from humiliation, and to shut out the truth. The only reason Jason knew was because he'd gone with Nico to meet Cupid. Unintentionally. /Do you have the strength, after all?/

Jason awoke in a frosty prison cell. He shivered, and fist breath gathered in clouds around his face. The air burned his lungs. He sat up and found himself in icy chains. He sighed. He'd have to find his way out of here eventually, but the stinging air was making it hard to breath, and he sat back down and slept.


	8. Chapter IIX

**Guys****, I realized that this fanfiction is taking place in July, and the solstice is in June. So the meeting ****taking place tomorrow (Fanfiction time) is just an emergency one.****Sorry**

**~Featherflower**

Chapter IIX  
Jason  
Jason's dreams were plagued with terrifying revelations and the voice of Gaea, urging him to give up.  
/Isn't life hopeless, Jason Grace? Why fight your destiny? You will die, eventually, and be consumed by the Earth. Why not now?/  
That shouldn't have tempted him, but it did. Why bother with fighting? They would die anyways.  
/No./ He thought to himself. /I want to live!/

/Fine, little one. Perhaps a look into the future will change your mind./ Gaea's voice was cold and hard and raspy, intruding on Jason's sanity. He thrashed in his sleep, and the Earth Mother sent him a plague of images to shatter his mind.

He saw Percy and Annabeth with a man he didn't recognize, facing a giant who laughed and played like the Demigods (and strange man), were toys. Whenever any water was used, it turned a vile green. Since the strange man looked a lot like Percy and could control the water as well, Jason assumed it was Poseidon, the Greek God of the Sea.

The vision changed to Piper, completely surrounded by giants. She fought and spoke valiantly, but anyone could see she was about to be overwhelmed. He screamed and ran towards her, but in his dream he could do nothing.

/Wounded,/ Gaea began. /or dead. All of this can be avoided, if you give up./

Jason thought for a moment. Gaea had made the vision. Surely they weren't real. They weren't real! He wouldn't give up.

/I will save the worst for a surprise, Jason Grace. I send you back to the life of pain and suffering you have chosen./

Jason woke, coughing and choking. Percy, dressed in his pyjamas, stood over him.

"Calm down! They're a tiny bit of water in your lungs still. I must have missed it. Either way, it wouldn't have killed you."

"We're am I? In the Nymphaeum?" Jason gasped out. "Wait! Gryphons. They attacked me. I fell in the water…"

Percy grinned. "I got you out of the sea, but you had water in your lungs and both of us passed out from cold."

"Why were you cold? You didn't even have to get wet!" Jason asked in confusion.

"I kinda threw that power out the window to get the speed to save you miserable butt. Now, I'll get that water out of your lungs. Are you well enough to come up on deck? Boreas is ordering us all present for a meeting. When an immortal says that, you listen. Unless its Ares."

Jason nodded, then coughed. Percy lifted his hand, and a small stream of water came out of his lungs. He was still numb with cold, but it was easier to breath.

"Let's go."  
Jason stood and walked towards the stairs, Percy following him.

When they got to the prow, Boreas was waiting for him. "Jason Grace. I remember you." He looked angrier, but that was understandable. His children were dead, and he was on Gaea's side now. Would he listen to reason? Piper was kneeling in front of him.

"Please, Lord Boreas. We had no choice!" Piper pleaded.  
"I will not kill you. I do understand that Khione and her brothers were not following the orders. However, in order to take revenge, you shall come with me. You and your boyfriend, Jason Grace." Boreas didn't make his words sound very reassuring. Piper stared at him.  
"But… we're on a quest! We can't come with you!"  
Boreas laughed, his voice hard. "It wasn't an option, daughter of Love."

Jason realized what would happen, but he couldn't react anyways. Boreas snatched him up, and Jason dissolved into a cloud of snow molecules. He heard Piper shriek, but she clearly escaped. He heard the /shink/ of Percy's ballpoint pen. Then he swirled away, and he figured the Boreas was shortly behind him.

It wasn't like he wanted to leave. He couldn't control this form. Then, the fact that he was composed if freezing molecules got to him. He passed out from the cold and pressure in his ears.

"We made it." Reyna breathed. "From Epirus to Long Island. In two days." The air was humid, and it was around midnight. It amazed Jason that they were seven hours apart. Nico yawned.  
"Yeah. Finally." There was a bitter edge to his voice, and Jason remembered that Nico had left Camp Half-Blood. /Love does not always make you happy./ The voice of Cupid echoed in his head. Nico's worst nightmare was probably returning to the place where he was unwanted, disgraced, and most of all, the place that he had no where to break down. /I left Camp Half-Blood because of love./ Jason remembered. Nico'd convinced everyone, even Annabeth, that he loved her, when in reality, it had been Percy. All along, the demigod Nico most admired was the Son Of The Sea God. But he'd grown up in a time when saying that out loud was a sin. So the Son of Hades had hidden from everything and everyone in hopes of protecting himself from humiliation, and to shut out the truth. The only reason Jason knew was because he'd gone with Nico to meet Cupid. Unintentionally. /Do you have the strength, after all?/

Jason awoke in a frosty prison cell. He shivered, and fist breath gathered in clouds around his face. The air burned his lungs. He sat up and found himself in icy chains. He sighed. He'd have to find his way out of here eventually, but the stinging air was making it hard to breath, and he sat back down and slept.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX  
(I kinda surprised myself with that last chapter. That's kinda talented of me, cuz I'm the one writing it! Anyways, Leo's POV, maybe a little Caleo in here! And seriously guys. If I EVER forget my disclaimer again, TELL ME! I'm adding them now, but I have to add them to chapter five through eight! OH MY GODS! I do NOT want to be sued. It's not likely, but it COULD happen.)

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HoO, the name, the main plot, and anything Rick has written. Please note this is a fanfiction, however it's of a real book. This represents only my opinion.

Leo  
Leo was in shock. He'd just seen his best friend turned into nothing but some icy particles. Then the god had gone after Piper. Thankfully, they had been ready for that. Percy and Annabeth had gotten there swords out in about two seconds flat.  
(Must have been reflexes they got in Tartarus. They still hadn't told anyone what had happened there, but they had convinced the others to switch cabins so that theirs were right next to each other's, since Annabeth had nightmares about Tartarus. Percy suffered more during the day. Anything mildly upsetting made him reach for the comfort of Annabeth's hand, and the worst things gave him a haunted look in his eyes. He was rather jumpy, and a lot more light and humorous, in hopes that no one would notice his fear and the tightness in his shoulders, as if he was always expecting something to jump at him.)

Now, the Son of Poseidon was gripping Annabeth's hand, with that look in his eyes. She whispered something in his ear, and he seemed to calm down a bit.  
Leo looked at Piper. She was a strong girl, and her eyes were shimmering. She reminded him of Annabeth, the second time he met her. When she was less, /give me Percy Jackson or Die,/ and more fragile, like a tiny glass sculpture, ready to crack at any moment. Percy sighed.  
"Well, one thing is painstakingly obvious now. Storm or Fire. That's Me," Leo beat him to the chase.  
"And me." Percy looked across the deck to Frank.  
"There's one more." He declared. Frank gulped.  
"Me."  
Hazel stared at him. "No! Frank, I can't loose you, not after Sammy!"  
"You won't, if I can help it." Percy promised. "But we have to be prepared. Now that Jason disappeared, we don't know if he'll be back. Boreas might kill him." Piper sobbed.  
"He won't kill him yet," She began. "He needs Jason to be one of the sacrifices to raise Gaea." Percy sighed as if he'd known this all along.

"He needs a boy and a girl. So he'll be back. Or someone else will be." Percy declared. "We have to be on alert."  
Annabeth looked up miserably. She'd been working on some blueprints he'd asked her to help with. "You're all being stupid. You think Gaea NEEDS one of the seven? Ha. She prefers us. But she'll take any Demigod she can. If we're too hard to get, she'll go after Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter."  
This statement was met with silence. Leo glanced around his ship. Celestial Bronze hull, a dragon figurehead, and all sorts of magic defences he'd rigged up, and a god comes and in about five minutes manages to capture Jason. This made Leo feel like a world class flop. He couldn't even keep his best friend safe.

Hazel looked straight at Leo, and clearly recognized the look in his eyes. "Leo. You can't blame yourself for this." Percy nodded.  
"No one is to blame. We just need to recover from it and get to Athens, hopefully save Jason, maybe save the world able were at it. Nothing that hasn't been done before."  
Annabeth smiled. "And we have a TEAM this time."  
Percy glanced at his girlfriend. "Actually, last time we had all of Camp Half-Blood with us."  
"We are meant to save the world together. And we can! We can save the world And rescue Jason! I know we can!" Annabeth insisted. Leo was doubtful, but he didn't say so. Piper was upset enough.

Later that night, in his cabin, Leo occupied himself with the astrolabe. He'd sworn that the crystal was the answer, but he was going to have to repair the circuitry and the Celestial Bronze casing, and, worst of all, it seemed to operate somewhat on Leo's least favourite things: magic.  
/I WILL make this work./ He promised himself. /It's my only chance at saving Calypso./  
Just then, he heard a knock on his door, then Hazel stepped in his room. He frowned, wondering what she was doing here. Hazel smiled.  
"I heard you working on something, and I figured I'd come see if you needed help."  
Leo looked into her gold eyes. "Won't Frank be upset?"  
"Actually, he was with me, and he suggested it." Leo's eyes grew wide. "He doesn't hate you, Leo. You used to make him nervous, with the fire thing, but he actually trusts you now. Especially since now, you um- have a new love interest."  
Leo smiled. The Firewood issue was pretty easy to have fixed. He just had needed to ask Calypso, in the last few days he'd spent on Ogygia…  
Tears pricked Leo's eyes. /You abandoned her too. I know she told you no man finds Ogygia twice. Why did you leave her?/ Percy had a point. He was no better than the Son of Poseidon, who Leo had come to forgive.  
In fact, he realized he'd never really been mad at Percy. He'd never meant to hurt the guy, especially after what he'd just been through. Percy'd been put in a magical coma for eight months, then woken and sent to Lupa under promise if getting his life back. He'd gone to Camp Jupiter in hopes of finding Annabeth, the girlfriend that was his only memory. Then, he gone on a deadly quest with two people he barely knew, and right when he's finally reunited with Annabeth, it's only for like, a week before she goes on a solo death quest, and they both fell into Tartarus. No wonder Percy had started crying right there. Almost seventeen or not, you can't put that much on the shoulders of one person and expect him to hold it. Everyone cracks under pressure, it just depends when, and how much they could take.  
No, Leo hadn't been made at Percy: he'd been mad at himself. Mad for leaving Calypso, even if he had to. He should have insisted she come, or something. He had so many regrets, just like Percy must have. They weren't so different, in that respect. They both had hidden everything bothering them behind humour and things like that. /I should make an effort to be friends with Percy./ Leo decided.  
Hazel, who Leo had forgotten was in the room, spoke up. "Leo, what's bothering you?"  
Leo looked into her gold eyes, but they no longer held so much for him. He didn't love Hazel; he wondered if he even really had.  
"Calypso. My treatment towards Percy. This astrolabe. The fact that I can't even keep my best friend safe. Probably a million other things." Hazel gazed at him sympathetically.  
"Well. About Calypso, your just going to have to wait until after the quest and rescue her. Until then, you have to hold that yourself. But try talking to people. Maybe Percy. But, with your problem with Percy, I know you talked to him, but did you apologize?" Leo must have looked embarrassed, because Hazel told him to try that. "The astrolabe, I can help with. The crystal will fix it, but it needs to be enchanted. I'll try to contact Hecate about it. Jason, just make sure you're doing everything you can to rescue him as well. And the million other things? When you remember them, tell me." Leo didn't feel much better, but he thanked Hazel anyways. The Daughter of Pluto took the crystal and left.

Later that evening, Leo lay awake, staring at the ceiling. He was to nervous to sleep, for fear of more dreams.  
"I once told Percy Jackson what I'm going to tell you. Don't be afraid of Dreams. I wouldn't know half the stuff I know if it weren't for dreams." Leo sat bolt upright.  
"Who are you?"  
He couldn't see the person, and Festus's alarms hadn't gone off, so it must be a god. There, in the corner of him room, Leo saw the person shimmer into view. He had blond hair and sunglasses, though it wasn't bright in Leo's room. He was wearing a white T-Shirt and tan shorts. His smile was blinding. "I'm Apollo. God of the Sun, Poetry, and Truth, and whole bunch of other things I don't bother listing. Now, I'm here because you seem to need some help. I would have just sent you a dream, but you wouldn't sleep. So I came to make you sleep." Leo thought Apollo was going to hit him or something, but the god, who looked about eighteen, just tapped him on the head. Leo's eyelids grew heavy, and he slept.

Leo thought he would be plagued with terrible images, but instead, he was facing a smiling Calypso.  
"Leo!" She cried.  
"You can see me?" He demanded.  
"Yeah! Apollo put us through. Don't tell Zeus." She didn't look sad. That reassured Leo. "Oh, Leo, I missed you! Ogygia's really boring. You'd think I'd know that, after spending three thousand years on it, but apparently I didn't, until now. How's your quest coming?"  
Leo smiled. "Great, until today. We made it to Epirus on time, saved Percy and Annabeth," To Leo's relief, Calypso didn't frown at the mention of Percy's name. "defeated Clytius and Pasiphaë, well, actually, Hazel did, I got knocked out…" Calypso smiled at that, "and until yesterday, didn't have many issues! Well, Percy and Jason got hypothermia, and Jason got pneumonia, the stupid Son of Poseidon decides that he should get wet and cold to go like, and extra mile an hour, and Jason almost died, but our major problem was definitely Boreas. He- he kidnapped Jason." Calypso gasped.  
"Can you complete the quest and save him?" She asked.  
"I don't know."  
"Oh, Leo, I wish I could help!" Leo thought of what Percy said about her leaving. He decided not to tell her that.  
"You did help. You saved someone's life! With that bag you gave me."  
"That saved a life?"  
"Yeah."  
"You'll tell me about this when I see you again, right? Your shipmates need you."  
"Yeah." Leo woke up to the sound of Festus's alarms. "Emergency #3." He muttered.

(So, how was that? Not bad, kinda dramatic. But it took me like, two weeks to write. Probably because I'm always on Facebook or High School Story, not writing. Shame on me!  
But I got it done, and I will try to write faster next time. I think I'll do Annabeth's POV, not Jason, or Percy, simply because Jason is hard to write at the moment, and I like writing Percy too much, so if I start writing his chapters, I'll never stop! XD  
Until next time, remember to run from weird cheerleaders at high school orientations. Which I told my friend, who also reads PJO, I was going to do when I went to mine. I literally told her that if I saw any cheerleaders, I was out of there.  
~Featherflower)


	10. Chapter X

Chapter X

(So. NOT FORGETTING THE DISCLAIMER! Yeah! Anyways. Anyone worried about this emergency? Probably not. I think, like maximum 20 people have read this. Compared to the THOUSANDS for Truth or Dare. Oh well. Lets go discover the emergency. Wait. I don't even know what it is right now. Embarrassing! Enjoy anyways!

So. You may notice that over the next two months, I'M NOT POSTING AT ALL. Don't be alarmed, I'm going to my cottage for the summer, and will only have WiFi in the library, which i don't like because it has no books i'm in to. unless i wanna read animorphs, BSC, Series of Unfortunate Event, The Sea of Monsters and The Lost hero OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN!  
I'm very sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HoO, the name, the main plot, and anything Rick has written. Please note this is a fanfiction, however it's of a real book. This represents only my opinion.

Annabeth  
When the alarms started going off, Annabeth was already awake. She'd been to afraid to fall asleep. Over the last couple days, she'd barely slept. And, unfortunately, neither had Percy. He'd been in the sick bay and the engine room for a while, but Annabeth knew that she was the main reason for his insomnia. She kept having these awful nightmares. Mostly of the moment she gained her sight and capability of finding Percy again, and he'd been laying there, dying of Gorgon's blood and a stab through the sides and a billion other curses he'd taken to protect her. And what had she done during that time? She'd accused him of abandoning her. Percy would NEVER abandon her. And she would never abandon him.  
The alarm sounded again, reminding Annabeth of her current problem. She jumped up and ran to the deck.

When she got there, the others were surrounded. By evil snowmen. Well, if snowmen had fangs. And didn't look like three snowballs. But still men made of snow. "Oh for gods sake," Annabeth cursed. "Get real." The snowmen, of course, were a lot more serious then she thought, but it was still kinda pathetic. "Come on, Boreas," she muttered to herself. "You can do better."

Percy glanced at her. His breathing was laboured, as of he had hypothermia, again. "You laugh now. Don't, let them touch you." She looked at the others. Patches of there skin was glistening and red.  
"Instant frostbite. I'll never make a snowman again in my life."  
Percy looked like he had a comment to that statement, but thought better of it when Annabeth pulled out her sword.  
With Percy by her side, Annabeth felt almost no pain. Which was good, because the snow monsters, (Annabeth felt like being generous and calling them monsters, instead of snowmen), had razor sharp claws and were blisteringly cold.  
She whirled, around and around, her and Percy revolving around each other, never touching, never faltering, but never missing a strike, and never once did they fall out of sink with each other. The others stared in amazement. "You know, we could use some help." Annabeth said mildly. The others joined in.

The battle was going well, until Percy fell. He cried out and his knees buckled out from under him. He landed on his front, and deep crimson lines appeared on the backs of his legs, running diagonally down both of them, so that one of his legs was injured on the thigh, and the other of his calf.  
"Percy!" She knew she should be grateful the cuts weren't higher up, because such deep cuts would cause arterial bleeding, and he'd be dead in a matter of seconds, but even with a less deadly injury, Annabeth couldn't contain her horror.  
As she was staring at Percy, she didn't notice the snow creature coming up behind her until its icy claws were digging into her back. She tried to slash at it with her sword, but she couldn't quite reach. The snowman pushed deeper, and Annabeth crumpled to the floor.

Annabeth was deep in Tartarus. She was, again, as always in her nightmares, clutching Percy's body, but this time, instead of going to Damasen, Bob was staring uncaringly and her boyfriend. "I helped you survive the Arai. Now, you will have to survive on your own." He told her.  
"But Bob! Iapetus- I don't know which you prefer. What about Percy?"  
"Percy lied to me. As did you, by not telling me the truth about Hyperion, though Percy had a part in that as well. I went against my better judgement and help you again. Now I'm leaving. Maybe you can find Damasen. Just to through there until you find a swamp," The Titan pointed through a gross-looking hill. Then he left.  
Annabeth knew the worst of her dream was still to come, and she knew what was coming, but it didn't help her contain her horror. She tried lift her boyfriend, and he just hung limply in her arms. "Percy?" No response. "Percy?" Louder now, more urgent. Still no movement. She touched his neck, feeling for a pulse. Nothing. "PERCY! Never again! You promised!" She sobbed. "How could you leave me? You promised we would never be separated! Percy, you can't die! Oh, Percy, why did you have to die?" She sat down, and though she knew Percy would want her to keep moving, she put her head between her knees and kept sobbing. Horrible, heartbroken sobs, full of her pain and-"

"Annabeth! Wake up! Annabeth, you're dreaming. I'm not dead!" She stared through her boyfriend, not seeing him, still trapped in her terrible vision. She felt Percy's lips against hers, but they didn't calm her down. She kept sobbing. Her vision was still in Tartarus. /Annabeth! It's okay! It's just a dream!/ She thought to herself, but her thoughts were drowned out by her dream.

The scene changed, and they were both alive at the doors of death. "You HAVE to go!" Percy yelled to her. He pushed her in the open doors and kissed her goodbye. He ran to help Damasen, and Bob pushed the button. Before the doors closed, Annabeth saw Percy, still fighting, get stabbed right through the back. He crumpled, and stilled. Then the doors closed. She shrieked and cried, but at the same time, she felt herself moving to hold the doors closed. Percy's sacrifice would be worth it.

She awoke, panting and sweating, with Percy staring worriedly at her. "Percy?" She gasped.  
"Annabeth. Are you- what happened?" He choked out. Annabeth noticed that his face was red and his eyes were bright. "You wouldn't wake up," he sobbed. "And you kept crying, something about me being dead. And your pulse was fading pretty fast."  
"The snowman, he stabbed me in the back!" She stammered. For the first time, she noticed she was in one of the cabins. Percy's cabin. "Why aren't I in the sick bay?" She asked, her face flushed red. Percy had been inured as well, so there was no way he put her up here.  
"Well… I couldn't sleep in the sick bay, so I convinced Jason to help me to my cabin, and right around that time, you started freaking out about me dying, and so Piper moved you up here in hopes that me being next to you would help. It didn't."  
Annabeth stared at her boyfriend. "And you had NOTHING to do with me being put in YOUR cabin?"  
Percy blushed. "I may or may not have heard you and suggested the idea to Jason? He just laughed and said sure, he'd suggest it to Piper. While Hazel was out of the room."  
"Yeah, she gets upset by the weirdest things." Annabeth remarked.  
"Well, for when we fell asleep together in the stables, try to think of what that would have meant in the nineteen-forties. And also, think of why she wouldn't meet my eyes after that."  
"Oh GODS! That's what she thought happened? For gods sake we were SIXTEEN."  
"I know. But, that's how she was raised." Percy clearly got tired of standing, because he laid down on the bed beside her, and that's when she noticed how bad his legs were. His shorts had been cut in order for their friends to treat the wounds, and the bandages were soaked in crimson, and the skin around the cuts was swollen and red as well.

"Percy! Your legs!" She gasped. Percy glanced at her.  
"You should worry about your injury," he told her. "We're lucky that the snowman wasn't higher up, or we could have MAJOR issues with respiration. Instead, you'll be gasping for a while, and he cracked some ribs, 'cause he not only stabbed you, he hit you right there, really good. Stupid things came throw some serious punches. I still had my sword in my hand, and he was right near me, so he didn't live long enough to regret it." Annabeth smiled, be closed her eyes. She was full of peace, and was hoping for some nice dreams.

Rather than some nice dreams, she had no dreams. It was definitely an improvement.

She awoke still on Percy's bed, but he'd left. There were two red splotches on the sheets, showing that Percy had rolled over before leaving. She attempted to stand, but had to lay down again.  
She rested for a while, then tried again. She managed to stand this time, and took a tentative step towards the door. Not much more pain, so she kept walking.

She'd just reached the door when Leo showed up, ripping the door open, his face flushed and he was panting. Beads of sweat were running down his face. "Annabeth, we need your help. We can't stop the blood." Annabeth look around the room, and realized that after a certain point, there were bloody footprints, meaning the one who left them had blood running down their legs.

How hadn't she noticed before.

(There should be a question mark there, but I wanted it to be more of a statement than a question. Anyways, thanks for your patience, and got reading, next POV will possibly be Annabeth again, or Percy.)

Until next time, remember not to make snowmen you can't control.  
~Featherflower


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

(So. How was that last chapter. I KNOW I PUT JASON IN IT, DON'T WORRY, I'VE CHANGED THAT. Please, when I screw up like that, TELL ME! I was rushing so that I could post a chapter telling you I wouldn't be posting all summer, and BAM! I put Jason in the chapter. I don't like looking like an idiot.

Anyways, I figured out who's Point of View the next chapter will be. Instead of getting news the way we have been. Review with guesses! (I won't tell you if you have it right.) anyways, this chapter IS Percy's Point of View, and you should be worried, because as I'm writing this, I'm listening to Thirty Seconds To Mars, Northern Lights and the rest of the album LOVE, LUST, FAITH+DREAMS. And also, my new motto may or may not be taken from them, Provehito in Altum, March on Into Higher Grounds/Launch Forth Into the Deep/Lauch Forth Into Higher Grounds. (It's a Latin proverb, I prefer the second one, Lauch Forth Into the Deep, and the first one. (The fan base is the Echelon. I guess I'm part of it, just not officially. Can I do that if I only like 3 out of 4 albums?) Anyways, ENJOY!

Percy

When he awoke the first time, he was stumbling across his cabin. Leo and Frank were on either side of him, taking most of his weight. He was barefoot, and his feet felt sticky. He looked down, and the movement made his nauseous, but he did figure out why his feet felt wet and stuck to the deck. They were covered in blood.

Percy swallowed the puke that bubbled up to his mouth. Blood didn't normally made him queasy, but he already was nauseous. Then, he felt his legs slip out from under him, and his head hit the floor. His vision went black.

When he awoke again, it was brief. He was on a bed in the sickbay, and he felt dizzy and sick. His legs felt like lava. His head pounded against his skull. He couldn't see his legs, he was on his front, but he could hear whispering behind him. With each beat of his heart, his legs pulsed as well, allowing more and more blood to escape. Thump. Thump. Thump. He blacked out.

When he woke up the third time, he was still in pain, but he was on his back, and could see Annabeth. She was standing over him, dripping nectar in is mouth, rubbing his throat to force him to swallow. They had arranged the bed so that his legs were elevated, and the constant pulsing of the wounds had slowed.

"Percy? Go to sleep!" Annabeth whispered. Percy slowly shook his head.  
"Not today Wise Girl. I've slept enough." Annabeth tutted.  
"You weren't sleeping. You were unconscious. You need to sleep so that your body can recover! You're legs are injured, you need to make up for a lot of lost blood, and, uh, you caught Jason and Frank off guard. You took a pretty hard hit to the head when you fell. Now sleep." Percy nodded, and closed his eyes for the fifty billionth time that night.

This time, he dreamed.

Nico and Reyna were standing on Half-Blood Hill. Athena stood it with them, talking to them. She seemed to be explaining something to them. Reyna nodded, and Nico glared around the circumference of the hill. He didn't look happy to be there.

Athena, who didn't normally show affection, surprised Percy by hugging Reyna, then stepping back. She grew to her full size, and Percy awoke. Again.

Percy was on his stomach again, but this time, he twisted around so he could see the injury.

His legs were puffy, swollen to almost double the normal width. They didn't seem to be infected, until Percy looked at the angry red lines running up his legs. /I've been out long enough to get blood poisoning?/ He though. /What's the date? What if it's the 1st and everyone's fighting already, and I'm still down here? What if they're all dead?/  
He stared around the sickbay. He knew he wouldn't be able to move, and with his head still pounding, yelling was out of the question. He remembered what Mr. D had said.  
/The Olympians are having a meeting tomorrow./  
Of course, the Wine Dude had said that about three days ago, (giving that he hasn't been out for more than a day.) But it might be worth it to call the Olympians. Once he could stand. Or even just call out to someone. He didn't want to sleep again, and his leg burned too much. So, he sat staring at the walls and wondering why he had blood poisoning when he knew there was a good stock of nectar and ambrosia on the ship.

Percy didn't know how long he sat there, staring at the walls, before Piper and Hazel came down the stairs to see him. By that time, he'd rolled over, having grown tired of craning his neck. That also meant they couldn't immediately see the angry red colour of his legs.

"Percy! Annabeth said you'd be asleep!" Piper exclaimed. With a start, Percy remembered he wasn't the only one injured, and hated himself for not thinking about her. Sure, she had been feeding him nectar earlier, but anything could change in the time that he'd been out.

"Annabeth! How is she?" He gasped. Piper smiled.  
"A little better than you!" With a groan of pain, Percy rolled over, exposing the angry red of his legs, and the swelling. Piper gasped, and Hazel looked away.  
"You sure she's only a little better than me?" He asked, rolling back onto his back.  
"A lot better. Oh gods, Percy, why didn't you call when you saw that?" Hazel asked, trying not to make it to obvious that she was panicking.  
"I couldn't! I have a really bad headache." Piper smiled and fetched some nectar.  
"What's the date?" He asked Hazel.  
"July 23rd. You haven't been out long. It's ten o'clock in the morning."  
Percy nodded, and Piper ran back with the nectar.  
"Here. That'll help a lot." Percy swallowed a sip of the godly beverage, but it made his headache worse, so he shook his head and turned away from the canteen.  
"What?" Piper asked. "What's wrong?"  
Percy swallowed, trying to ride his mouth if the taste of bile that had risen in his throat. "It did NOT help my headache." He said softly, because it hurt to talk. "In fact, it made it worse." Piper sighed.  
"I guess you've had to much for the time being. But there's NO way I'm leaving your legs like that. We'll have to disinfect using simple, painful means. Hydrogen Peroxide." Percy nodded, but he paled.  
"Piper, are you sure Peroxide will work on that?" Hazel asked softly. Now that Hazel mentioned it, that probably wasn't strong enough. Percy groaned as wave of pain and nausea rolled over him.  
"Well, Peroxide will do for now." Piper declared. Percy rolled onto his front again, so that Piper could pour the medicine stuff on his legs.

Piper ran to the sickbay cabinet and pulled out the Peroxide. Sh ran back and twisted off the cap.  
The moment the liquid tougher his wound, his whole leg BURNED. He stifled a scream of pain, but the pain wrenched his jaws apart. He let out a cry of anguish, causing Piper to leap back. The tendons on his hands popped out due to his clinging to the sickbay cot.  
"Come on Piper. Get it over with!" He hissed. The daughter of Aphrodite ran back and continued to pour the medicine on his injuries, despite his exclamations of pain.

Percy blacked out, again.

He woke up shortly after, and his whole leg felt REALLY numb. Piper and Hazel were still there, and they had Annabeth now. He was on his back, and couldn't see if there was any improvement on his legs. He forced a smile. "Hi, Wise Girl!" He cried. Annabeth smiled.  
"Hey Seaweed Brain. I hear you got some Blood Poisoning. Learn your lesson?"  
"Like, don't fight snowmen? Nope!"

(I'm so random. And good at stealing ideas from the Hunger Games… don't worry, no leg-loss. Lol! Until next time, watch out for trucks who's horns sound like barking!  
~Featherflower


End file.
